


Huff and Puff

by ImpishFics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bongs, Face-Fucking, Friends to Lovers, It's weed, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Brat, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Shotgunning, Smut, Stoner! Na Jaemin, Teasing, a hint of plot, but like a little plot, donghyuck has a specific and obvious fetish, he's earned it, not in that order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishFics/pseuds/ImpishFics
Summary: Donghyuck didn’t really smoke, that was a part of their whole arrangement, if you could call this an arrangement, but he had seen Jaemin use it enough to be at least a little useful. He knew how to be careful with the glass, it made everything go a lot faster. Donghyuck didn’t really smoke but he was… curious, or at least that’s what he had told Jaemin the first time he asked him to smoke. He knew people that smoked but he hadn’t seen it, he didn’t get it he said, and then he said he wanted to “get more comfortable with it”, whatever that meant. Jaemin didn’t really get it, but he didn’t mind, it was nice to have company, to have someone to tease while he got high.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 166





	Huff and Puff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacekei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacekei/gifts).



> PSA [CONTRIBUTE PLEASE BLM](https://moreblminfo.carrd.co/)
> 
> This is almost entirely fueled by Mari and Eli and bbh's new album because it is far too horny. I am only a man. This was also written while I avoided writing a theology final. Enjoy~

Jaemin cleans his stuff. His bong, he would never actually clean his room, not just because Donghyuck was coming over. He shakes it over the sink, mouthpiece plugged and downstem… part plugged with his thumb. For as much as he smokes Jaemin has never bothered to learn all the correct terminology or buy the proper equipment. Whatever, alcohol and salt had always worked well enough for him, the shops could keep their fancy bong cleaners, and their fancy flexible cleaning tools, the little bit of grime he couldn’t get made it taste earthier anyway. Or at least that was what Jaemin told himself.

He unplugs the openings and is rinsing it out with warm water when he hears the knock. He puts his sweet treasures in the sink and unlocks the door with still wet hands.

“Oh would you look at that, it's everyone's favorite sweet delicate little flower.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes and shoved his way in.

“Oh would you look at that it’s no one’s favorite stoner.” Jaemin tsks, that simply won’t do. He back hugs him, making him yelp, before he purrs in his ears.

“Oh altar boy you break my heart.” Donghyuck stiffens before he relaxes back against Jaemin, arching his neck back and batting his eyelashes, faux coquettishly.

“Oh but father I have a confession... I’ve been so bad.” He drags out every consonant until the aspirations on the final d have Jaemin unable to control himself, he bursts into laughter. When he releases Donghyuck to clutch his stomach Donghyuck laughs too.

“Here, I’m just finishing up here.” Jaemin gestures to the kitchen. Donghyuck follows him into the kitchen so Jaemin can finish rinsing his electric blue bong. Donghyuck catches Jaemin up on the drama in the drama department while Jaemin swishes the downstem and bowl in their little ziploc bags full of more rubbing alcohol and sea salt. Donghyuck pulls a disgusted face at the murky water and smell but wisely didn’t say anything from where he sits perched on the counter, feet swinging.

Jaemin had done tech crew in high school but he was still fascinated by the amount of drama in the musical theatre department. Donghyuck was always telling him about pregnancy scares, and cast parties full of drugs much harder than weed and pills, and even about people digging up dirt from people's pasts all to get ahead. Jaemin’s personal favorite was always the scandals between directors and their cast, it seemed every semester that whatever senior or master student who got the opportunity to direct always somehow found themselves sleeping with a cast member. It was ridiculous, it was unbelievable, it was good entertainment as Jaemin rinsed his pieces to his satisfaction before handing them to Donghyuck to towel them off.

Donghyuck didn’t really smoke, that was a part of their whole arrangement, if you could call this an arrangement, but he had seen Jaemin use it enough to be at least a little useful. He knew how to be careful with the glass, it made everything go a lot faster. Donghyuck didn’t really smoke but he was… curious, or at least that’s what he had told Jaemin the first time he asked him to smoke. He knew people that smoked but he hadn’t seen it, he didn’t get it he said, and then he said he wanted to “get more comfortable with it”, whatever that meant. Jaemin didn’t really get it, but he didn’t mind, it was nice to have company, to have someone to tease while he got high.

Jaemin didn’t use to say he was a stoner, back in high school and the start of uni he certainly did not qualify, only getting high with friends or on the weekends. But by his sophomore year he definitely met the criteria, not that he would ever say it. Donghyuck said it though.

“You ready yet stoner?” Jaemin fills his bong with ice water, wanting it to be smoother on the off chance Donghyuck actually tries some.

“Just a minute my angelic virtuous dove.” Donghyuck scoffs and sits down on the couch. Jaemin’s dorm is suite style, but only two other guys live there and they’re both out doing something for their frat, party prep maybe, so Jaemin doesn’t feel bad commandeering the couch. The space wasn’t quite big enough to have a distinct dining area, sitting area, and kitchen, so instead the kitchen was separated by a half wall and the couch faced the TV leaving the dining table unused and awkward against the wall, but it was big enough for them.

Jaemin sits down opposite Donghyuck on the couch and places the bong on the small coffee table one of his roommates brought, and picks up his stash and grinder. He grinds the buds quickly and then passes the contraption to Donghyuck to watch him pretend not to be interested in twisting it. For an actor Donghyuck doesn’t conceal his expression very well. He tosses Donghyuck his Bluetooth speaker and lets him pick the music, he half expects musical music that he would have to grin and bear but is delightfully surprised when Baekhyun plays instead.

Finally, after what felt like ages he is ready. He turns to Donghyuck. “Do you want me to narrate what I’m doing or are you good without it?” Donghyuck shakes his head.

“Let me try.” Jaemin looks at him.

“Like a hit?” Donghyuck shakes his head again, it made his bangs shake across his forehead.

“No let me narrate your hit.” Jaemin shrugs, that works for him. He flicks the lighter and starts his pull.

“Okay now you lit it, and you're inhaling but not super hard yet.” Jaemin wants to give him encouragement for getting it right, but he can’t so he just shoots him a thumbs up with his hand holding the bowl before moving on. “Now you’re removing the bowl and inhaling, like, more.” Jaemin controls the urge to laugh and mess up his pull, but only just barely. “Now you’re holding the smoke” Donghyuck holds his breath too, which Jaemin finds cute, he always takes it so seriously. “And, now you’re exhaling.” Jaemin grins as he lets a long puff of smoke escape his lips.

“You nailed it.” He watches Donghyuck pull a pillow into his lap and curl up a little more, Jaemin can’t not coo, “look at you pure little virgin who’s learned so much.” Donghyuck scoffs and rolls his eyes.

“I am not a virgin.”

“Pot virgin.” Donghyuck makes a face.

“That’s not how that works, I think the drugs are getting to you, messing with your brain.” Jaemin laughs and takes another hit. He smoked earlier, not much, just maybe half a bowl after his last class but it's still in his system, fizzling in his toes, a dull current under his skin. It makes his high surface easier. He starts feeling it better after his third hit, his head tipped back for a long clean exhale with the smoke rising lazily above him.

He settles into the high like a pair of worn sweatpants. Soft and comfortable, drowsy with familiar edges and holes. He blinks his eyes open, he hadn’t realized that he had closed them to exhale, and takes in his surroundings. The familiar clutter on the coffee table, dusk settling over the street outside, Hyuck curled up on his couch watching him. Hyuck. It was his first time really looking at him all night.

Hyuck’s eyes were somewhere else, watching the smoke dissipate into the air maybe, but his face was tipped forward, chin out open to Jaemin for looking. So Jaemin looks. His lids hang heavy on his big sleepy eyes, his eyelids are shining with oil, the type that builds up from sweat and not enough cleansing and something else that Jaemin’s dermatologist explained to him but on Hyuck it looks different. Almost like glitter. His under eyes are puffy from rehearsal, he just finished three weeks of performance, and it shows: puffy eyes, dark circles, exhaustion lines. His lips are red bitten from where he’s been biting them, but not chapped. Jaemin’s lips are always chapped, always, he wonders how Hyuck does it. His hair is lighter, dyed for the show but growing out now, framing his face in soft caresses, or like, vines on an old house. Jaemin is bad at metaphors, but he doesn’t have to be good at them.

He takes another hit but this time he doesn’t close his eyes. He watches Donghyuck watching him. He holds it in for a second, Donghyuck’s eyes are already on his mouth, as if he’s anticipating what will come next, his hands tighten on the pillow on his lap. Curious. Jaemin doesn’t lean back, or away, instead, he lets the smoke uncurl from his lips right in front of Donghyuck, feels his breath carry it slowly until it ghosts across Donghyuck’s watching face. He coughs, and blinks, and bats the smoke away, but not before his eyes glaze and Jaemin can see him bite his lip. Oh Donghyuck,

Jaemin shifts forward on the couch and hands Donghyuck his cup of water and watches him drink it down in desperate thankful gulps. "Sorry."

"No you're not," Donghyuck says, as soon as he can.

"No I'm not," Jaemin grins. He takes the water back and puts it on the coffee table but doesn't scoot farther away. "What do you say little dove? You ready to try?" Donghyuck hesitates, Jaemin can see the wheels in his head turning, his gaze flicking to the bong, and then back up the Jaemin. "I'm starting to wonder why exactly you want to watch..." It's a risky move, if he makes Donghyuck too defensive, Jaemin knows he's not above storming out, but he also knows Donghyuck needs to be pushed. His pride doesn't let him just admit things freely like Jaemin does, no, Donghyuck needs the push, the plausible deniability, the tinge of desperation, to admit what he wants.

"I don't know, I mean." Donghyuck mumbles and Jaemin is struck with an idea.

"No pressure if it's not what you want, but I could always help you?"

"Help me?"

"Yeah, I could either hold it for you and lift the bowl for you so you don't have to worry about that or..."

"Or?" Jaemin can see his eyes grow wide with interest.

"Or, if you're comfortable we could shotgun, that way I do all the hard parts and you just have to inhale." Donghyuck sucks in a breath, bingo.

"Let's try that one, it sounds easier." Jaemin smiles.

"It is." He takes a long pull, lets the ice water bubble for a bit before he pulls the bowl and takes a large inhale of smooth green, he holds it for a bit, he puts the bong on the table and gets closer to Hyuck. His lips are already open, the soft pout of his bottom lip giving way until the tips of his teeth can be seen behind it. Jaemin leans just a little closer until he's too close to see Donghyuck's lips. It burns in his throat, he exhales it with a single whispered, "Now."

Donghyuck sucks it in like a man starved, Jaemin can feel the air and smoke being pulled from the space between them, from between his lips. He leans back, and watches.

Donghyuck's breath stutters first, but he keeps inhaling, trying to hold it in, Jaemin can see the way his hands clench and release the pillow, the way his cheeks and ears flush, but by far the most damning is the way his eyes roll slightly, visible even behind his drooping eyelids.  _ Oh Donghyuck. _

Donghyuck exhales shakily, too fast to be a perfect hit, but he makes it almost all the way through before he starts to cough. Jaemin is ready with the water. His eyes are teary from the coughing, but beyond that, they are glazed in a way that doesn't come from weed. Jaemin takes another pull, and Donghyuck rocks forward to meet him, he exhales and this time when Donghyuck's eyes roll back and his delicate fingers clench and relax Jaemin takes the pillow from his grip. Donghyuck is hard in his joggers.

He doesn't notice, he finishes his exhale and this time he barely coughs, Jaemin slides a hand onto one of Donghyuck's now revealed thighs.

"Is this why you keep coming here?" Donghyuck cocks his head, Jaemin takes another pull, a weaker one and comes in close, when he speaks it's with his exhale, "Because you like to watch?" Donghyuck stiffens, he doesn't even respond to the air, just lets it hang between them and waft over his lips, Jaemin doesn't let that stop him. "Because you can't get enough? You like the way watching me smoke makes you feel?" Donghyuck shudders. Jaemin waits, gives him the chance to back up, to say he doesn't want this, Jaemin's high has him feeling comfortable and sated, he has all the time in the world. It's only after a bit that Hyuck moves, a careful nod that Jaemin can feel against his lips. "It turns you on? Which part?"

A pause, Jaemin moves back, so he's no longer so close, so he can see more of Donghyuck’s face, he makes a small noise, insecure and full of want. Jaemin squeezes his thigh to reassure him. "Which part Donghyuck, you have to tell me if you want me to do it."

Donghyuck pouts, and bites his tongue, but he swallows his pride and finally, in that sweet voice, thicker from smoking he says, "The exhale, I like watching you blow it out I- I like it."

Jaemin considers it, or he pretends to. He grabs the bong and takes an extra-large inhale, one that strains even his more experienced smoker lungs, and scoots closer to him but not so close that he can no longer see Jaemin's mouth. Jaemin closes his eyes and opens his mouth and lets the smoke billow out slowly, like paper falling, the control strains his chest but in a way that feels exhilarating. He opens his eyes just as slowly and lazily as the smoke until he makes weighted half-lidded eye contact with Donghyuck. His pupils are blown wide.

"Like that?" Jaemin asks, Donghyuck doesn’t reply immediately, instead, he just grabs behind Jaemin's neck and tugs him forward until their lips are millimeters apart.

"Just like that." Something flips in Jaemin's stomach at the sound of Donghyuck's voice, at the feeling of his breath on his lips and then they are kissing. And then they are kissing. And then they are kissing.

Donghyuck's lips are soft, so much softer than his own, a smooth plush glide, and he tastes like Jaemin's weed and Milano cookies. He tastes delicious. Jaemin licks inside, tracing along the smooth surface of his teeth, laving at a scar he finds on a cheek, a small raised line, maybe from a childhood retainer? He keeps exploring his mouth, teasing out more secrets, cresting Donghyuck's tongue with his own, exploring that too until they are both breathless and panting, pulling back just for a second to catch their breaths.

Jaemin looks down, Donghyuck's still hard, he moves his hand up on his thigh until he's palming gentle circles into Donghyuck's inner thigh, gently prompting him to spread his legs more. He does. Jaemin makes himself comfortable between them. Donghyuck tips his chin up but Jaemin doesn't lean back in yet, despite how much he wants to. Instead he takes another hit, a shallower one that he doesn't hold for very long because he doesn't want to green out. He leans down, crowding into Donghyuck's space, tilting his head so he's a breath away from Donghyuck's neck. He exhales the smoke an inch from his pulse point, he shudders under him, and Jaemin swears he can feel his dick twitch before he's leaning forward and catching the skin of Donghyuck's neck between his teeth and biting down. Donghyuck's body  _ shakes _ beneath him, a moan swelling and escaping next to his ear, gasped and breathless and absolutely shattered.

Donghyuck's arms come around him to hold on, his hips buck up against Jaemin's thigh, searching for friction. Jaemin tugs his hips forward, lets him grind against his thigh, as he continues to bite and suck and lick Donghyuck’s neck until it's warm and tender under his lips.

"Who knew such an innocent little flower was actually a little voyeur this whole time." Jaemin says into Donghyuck's flushed skin, Donghyuck whimpers but still bites back.

"Took you long enough to catch on." Jaemin moves up to nip at his pretty lips instead until they are good and red like his neck.

"You poor baby," Jaemin brushes a flushed cheek with his thumb, "that must have been so hard for you. Getting so needy and worked up, and with me right there not giving you what you want," Jaemin rocks against him and Hyuck whines but doesn't stop looking at Jaemin. "You must have felt so desperate, baby." Donghyuck is leaning into Jaemin's hand, flushed and panting, pupils blown wide but eyelids heavy as he looks at Jaemin all hunger and need. He's gorgeous.

Jaemin kisses him again, sucks on his lips until Donghyuck's squirming gets to be too much and Jaemin has to pull back to chuckle lightly against Donghyuck's neck.

"Fucking touch me asswipe." It only makes Jaemin laugh more, he can feel Hyuck vibrating with frustration and need, he snakes a gracious hand in between them into Hyuck's pants and feels more than hears his sigh of relief at the contact. 

"This okay?" Hyuck bucks against Jaemin's hand.

"More." And he  _ did _ say more, so Jaemin does the only logical thing and completely strips Donghyuck bare of his joggers. His dick bounces free, curving gleefully towards his still covered navel, Donghyuck for his part gasps, but makes no move to cover up. "That isn't what I meant," Donghyuck says through another unconvincing pout. Jaemin kisses it briefly, before returning to his very important business.

Donghyuck's dick is flushed and pretty like the rest of him, coarse dark curls at the base framing his uncut length nicely. A drop of precum threatens to drip down the head, Jaemin leans forward to lick it off before it can get that far. And oh. Donghyuck is delicious here too. Musky and rich, the grime left in the piece that makes everything earthier. He's gritty, and sour, and so, so, tantalizing Jaemin can't help but suck him down, take him as far as he can go, and farther, until the dull head of his cock is pressing into Jaemin's throat.

Donghyuck gasps and cuts himself off with a moan, only to cut that moan off with another moan, starting higher, a falling tone. He's in conversation with his own pleasure, an argument of exhalations. Jaemin sinks down farther and hums, it hurts, his throat is already a little sore from smoking so much but it’s worth it to contribute to the conversation and feel the way it affects Hyuck. The way his bare legs shake, the way his stomach tightens in pleasure, the way his hands paw at Jaemin’s shoulders. He mumbles under his breath, incomprehensible mostly gasping until Jaemin can make out what he’s saying, “Off off...off” Jaemin pulls off in a second. 

“Oh my god are you okay? I just heard you.” Donghyuck only pouts for a second before he’s speaking, whining really, his hands still pawing at his shoulders. 

“I was talking about your shirt,” He speaks through a pout, petulant, cuter than he has any right to be with his dick out, “Shirt off.” Jaemin is so relieved he could cry, instead he laughs and pulls his shirt off, throwing it behind the couch somewhere and collapsing against Donghyuck letting greedy hands explore his bare back as he laughs into his neck. 

“You scared the shit out of me.” Donghyuck pinches Jaemin. 

“Serves you right.” And that does it. Jaemin pushes back, off him until he’s hovering over him, straddling him. Donghyuck looks up at him, dazed, and flushed, and so so bratty, so Jaemin flips him. 

“Elbows on the armrest.” Donghyuck looks back at Jaemin, shocked for a moment, before he’s scrambling to comply. Like this, with Donghyuck facing away, his arms on the side of the couch on his knees, Jaemin was treated to quite the view. The backs of soft tan thighs, the curve of Donghyuck’s ass, the dip of his tailbone. Jaemin slides a hand up one thigh appreciatively and relishes in the way Hyuck shudders beneath him. “So good.” Jaemin hums. 

“Are you gonna actually fucking do anythin-” Donghyuck cuts himself off with a soft yelp when Jaemin spreads his cheeks apart and licks a long stripe over his hole. Jaemin smiles. 

Donghyuck’s noises as Jaemin eats him out are just as heavenly at the feeling of him pushing back against his lips and tongue. Donghyuck wails when Jaemin finally breaches him, Jaemin is so glad his roommates are out. He licks over the surface, kissing and sucking on his rim until it’s puffy and relaxing against his tongue. He plunges his tongue in and out, enough to slip in a finger along with his tongue until Donghyuck is crying out, rocking his hips back and forth searching for friction he won’t find. He pulls back, leaving his finger inside Hyuck, to look at him. With the high it was easy to push down his own arousal, to focus on the boy beneath him, on his fucking smoke fetish and his sounds and shivers and bringing him pleasure, but now, looking at him rocking desperately, trembling, with just one of Jaemin’s fingers, it comes surging back. 

He kisses one of Hyuck’s round cheeks and bites it. Hyuck yelps again, a sound sharp and nasal, and one that Jaemin likes so much. Jaemin brings his mouth back down to join his finger and snakes his other hand around to grab ahold of Donghuck half way down his shaft, using his foreskin to let him fuck Jaemin’s fist. Donghyuck cries out, his arms give out and he buries his face in the arm of the couch, whining into the material. 

Jaemin’s never played with someone so responsive, so sensitive. He must have been hard for so long, so on the edge, because under him Donghyuck is a live wire, something to spark. He’s so at Jaemin’s mercy, so dependent on him, annoying and sarcastic, and teasing and just like melted glass under his hands.

“Close, Close, Close, I-” Donghyuck chants cutting himself off with another whine. Shit, Donghyuck is about to come all over Jaemin’s roommate’s couch. He pulls back to slide Hyuck’s shirt up on his back until it's a puddle by his head. He pulls Donghyuck up enough to get it off before allowing him to collapse back against the arm rest and mewl some more. He slips it under Donghyuck and gets back to business before he can kick up too much of a fuss. 

Jaemin knows it’s coming without being warned by the way Donghyuck’s voice kicks up, louder and higher too, little staccato “Ah, Ah! Ah!” full of breath until it hits. Donghyuck cums with what can only be described as a scream, barely muffled by him biting down on the armrest. Jaemin pulls his finger out first, giving his hole a few more licks and open mouth kisses before he pulls back. He uses Donghyuck’s shirt to wipe off his dick and moments later he completely collapses against the couch. He looks spent, utterly exhausted, gleaming with sweat, flushed all over, dick softening between his legs as Jaemin watches. And his lips, oh his lips, open and panting and still so red from Jaemin’s previous attention. He can’t help but lean forward and steal a kiss, to his surprise Donghyuck kisses him back and reaches up a hand with still shaking post-orgasm fingers to wrap around his shoulder and tug at his hair. Jaemin brushes sweaty hair off his forehead. 

A hand grinding against Jaemin’s still clothed erection has him gasping, half falling against Donghyuck. Donghyuck in turn chuckles into their kiss, a raspy and sleep filled thing, which has Jaemin’s dick twitching with arousal. God, the  _ sounds _ Donghyuck could make. 

“Don’t worry stoner, I didn’t forget about you.” Jaemin tries to laugh but it turns into a gasp when Donghyuck suddenly cups him tightly through his pants. 

“I wasn’t worried about it, dove.” Donghyuck grabs him tighter at that, painful for just a second, enough to get Jaemin’s blood racing. “What do you have in mind?”

Donghyuck tilts his head in a way that Jaemin means he’s only pretending to think. “Fuck my mouth and cum on my face?” He asks in a fake innocent voice. If Jaemin were someone else he might curse under his breath here, or scramble up his body to start, or maybe even kiss him. But he’s Jaemin, so he lets a smile spread across his face, too wide, lips too chapped, intent to clear.

“Anything for my little sicko.” Donghyuck grins back, he doesn’t even pretend to be upset about it. 

Donghyuck leans his head back against the armrest, so he can tuck his chin just a bit, and Jaemin straddles his chest after taking off his pants. Donghyuck’s hands have fun sliding up and down his thighs and groping at his non-existent ass, Jaemin shoots him a look but Donghyuck, suddenly shameless, is unrepentant. He pumps his dick a couple of times, spreading his precum down the length before resting the head on Donghyuck’s plush bottom lip. The picture is already so perfect. 

Jaemin pushes in, Donghyuck closes his eyes and relaxes his jaw and Jaemin is overwhelmed by pleasure. Warm and wet and shockingly tight when Hyuck angles his chin down so Jaemin can just breach into his throat. It’s overwhelming, and once Jaemin knows Hyuck can take it, he can’t stop. Thrusting in and out, watching Donghyuck’s spit shiny red bitten lips stretch to accommodate him, eyes squeezed tight in concentration, feeling his perfect throat open to take him just that much deeper. He clenches his hand tightly around the part of his cock that doesn’t quite fit and uses it to keep himself at bay and steady himself as he thrusts faster and faster. Sparks dance at the ends of his vision, a current builds in his thighs, he can feel it growing in him, his hands feel numb, he grabs his own dick tighter.

Then Donghyuck opens his eyes and makes eye contact with Jaemin, big brown eyes glazed and exhausted and  _ still _ so hungry. Jaemin picks up his pace, manages to go faster, and then Hyuck, still looking at him, moans around his cock, that pretty voice all around Jaemin, that pretty voice straining like his lips around his cock, that pretty voice wanton and desperate. Jaemin has a second to pull back before he cums in order to get it where Hyuck wants it. 

He keeps his promise, cum splashes in thick lines across Donghyuck’s forehead, under his left cheek narrowly avoiding his eye, and all over his lolling tongue and still open mouth. Donghyuck sighs, his eyes fluttering close and licks it off his lips. Jaemin’s body is made of alka seltzer tablets, fizzing, dissolving, growing, he still cant feel his hands but he lets go of his own dick. He grabs for the rag- Donghyuck’s shirt- off the floor, it takes a couple tries to actually make his hand pick it up in order to carefully wipe the rest of his cum from Donghyuck’s face. 

“You ruined my shirt.” Donghyuck says, too tired to be fully petulant but Jaemin reads between the lines, adds the snark in his head. 

“You almost ruined my couch.”

“You could have used your own shirt.” 

“You’ll just have to wear one of mine when you leave in the morning.” 

“In the morning?” His voice is raspy and exhausted and wrecked but still manages to sound teasing. Jaemin will not be swayed. He leans forward, a kiss to tender bruised lips. 

“In the morning my sweet flower bloom.” Donghyuck’s laughter against his lips might just be Jaemin’s favorite noise Donghyuck makes. Maybe. 

**Author's Note:**

> PSA [CONTRIBUTE PLEASE BLM](https://moreblminfo.carrd.co/)
> 
>   
> I couldn't include it but Eli named Jaemin's bong "Big Bobby" and I /need/ you to know that. It's a GREAT name. Big Bobby I love u. Mari I love you. Eli I love you. Nahyuck I love you. I need to sleep. 
> 
> [Heres a horny weed playlist that fit the vibe](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2Ry2fz4kVbm2QReEMxGBFV?si=m2gnjF5ISb-qAoNoccdP8w)  
> [nsfw twit(minors do not interact)](https://twitter.com/translixie)  
> [CC! Come Chat!](https://curiouscat.me/translixie)


End file.
